Untitled
by Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford
Summary: Ryoko is picking on Eyes and if that's not enough, she ruins Eyes only picture of his mother! But no worries. It's Kanon to the rescue! Rating because there may be a couple foul words. Maybe... that or I over rated this thing... I couldn't think of a title...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I am back. Well since the only review I've gotten is from AmiMinazuki on my fic 'Christmas fun' this is dedicated to you!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own it...

"Move it Rutherford." Ryoko said as she pushed Eyes off the couch.

"Ow! Hey I was sitting there!" Eyes snapped from his now sitting position on the floor.

"Too bad, so sad." Ryoko said changing the channel from what Eyes was watching.

"I was watching that!" Eyes snapped.

"Aren't you a little old to be watching 'Teen Titans'?" Ryoko said as she settled with a channel showing 'Twilight'. "Maybe Kousuke is right. You are a little kid still."

"No! And I wasn't done watching my show! You could have had a turn when I was done." Eyes said trying to stay calm.

"Sorry. Happens when you're the baby of the family." Ryoko said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Eyes' face turned bright red. "That's not nice!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. did I hurt the poor baby's feelings?" Ryoko said in a sickening voice.

"I am not a baby!" Eyes snapped. He could feel something burning in the back of his eyes.

"Awe! Is the baby gonna cry?" Ryoko said, her voice light and happy. Eyes stood up and wiped at his eyes and turned to leave. "Awe! That's right little baby! Go cry to Kanon! Maybe he'll protect you from the big bad Ryoko!" She said, laughing.

"Shut up!" Eyes shouted, his voice cracking.

"Awe, is the baby gonna try to be tough? Is that it?" Ryoko said, enjoying every minuet. She stretched and knocked the picture Eyes had just finished framing over.

"Dang it!" Ryoko said jumping up and spilling her Dr. Pepper on the broken frame. "Dang! See what you did! Clean this up!" She demanded.

For Eyes that was the last straw. He turned and ran up stairs, while rapidly blinking back tears. He ran down the hall and to his bedroom. He ran in shutting the door behind him and leaned against it a second his body trembling. He then jumped on the bed and could no longer hold back the tears. He grabbed one of his pillows, set it on his bent legs and buried his face into it. The tears just flowing, his breaths started to get rough. He grabbed the pillow and hugged it.

A few minuets later Kanon walked in with Kousuke, both had arms full of groceries.

"Hey Ryoko!" Kanon shouted. "Come help us put this stuff away."

"But it's getting good!" Ryoko objected.

"I don't care! Get your butt in here and help!" Kanon snapped.

"Fine." Ryoko said reluctantly.

After a few minuets of getting the groceries unloaded and put away, Kousuke decided to break the silence.

"Rio will be home after dinner, her and the little lady had some homework to do. They're over at little Narumi's." Kousuke stated.

"Oh, poor guy." Kanon said shaking his head. "Think of all the work he'll have to do. Oh well, at least we won't need to feed Rio."

Kanon received some laugh's in reply.

"So Ryoko, where's Eyes?" Kanon questioned her.

"Dunno." She said with a shrug.

"You should know. He was here with you!" Kanon stated.

"Maybe in his bedroom. Sheesh. What am I? His baby sitter?" She snapped.

Kanon let out a sigh. "Alright. Well, I'm going to go check. You stay here with Kousuke and finish putting this stuff away."

He walked away into the living room, and saw the mess. He quickly walked over to it. He looked and saw the contents of the mess and realized it was the picture Eyes had been framing this morning. He picked up the two pieces of the busted frame. Carefully he picked up the broken pieces of glass and setting them into the trash can. He then picked up the soggy picture. He looked and saw it was scratched up, had wholes in it and saw it was now a very dark color. He squinted to see what the picture had been of and gasped. He starred in utter shock at the picture. He saw that it had been of a smiling, laughing woman, and a small child, about five.

"How did this happen…" Kanon whispered. "Ryoko! Get in here!" He yelled.

"What?" Ryoko said in agitation as she entered.

"Did you do this?" Kanon asked sternly. He held up the ruined picture.

Ryoko went pale. "Y-yes." She whispered.

"I thought so." Kanon stated. "Ryoko, did you know this is the only picture Eyes had of his mother?"

Ryoko stood there in utter shock. "H-his mother?!"

"Yes. Now I want you to finish cleaning this mess up, and think about how this will affect Eyes. There are absolutely no more pictures of his mother. They all vanished after his mother died."

"Yes Kanon." Ryoko said as she hung her head.

"Good," Kanon said as he turned and headed up the stairs. He walked down the hall to Eyes' room. He paused when he heard those harsh breathes.

"Eyes?" Kanon said as he pushed the door open slightly. "Are you okay?" He said as he crossed the room. He then sat just in front of Eyes. Eyes made no move to respond.

"Eyes?" Kanon said placing his hand on his brother's back. "Tell me what's wrong."

"(Hic) It's (Sniffle) n-nothing." Eyes said, not looking up from his pillow.

"Really? Because it seems like something's wrong." Kanon said as he lifted Eyes head up. He gently brushed a few tears away as he said, "you can tell me."

Eyes suddenly couldn't stand it anymore and thrust himself into Kanon's arms. He wrapped his arms around his brother, burying his face into Kanon's chest, the tears streaming down his face and his voice cracking as he spoke. "Ryoko… she-she (Sob) b-broke (Sniffle) I-hii-hii-it!" Kanon kept his arms firmly around Eyes as he cried. He then started to gently rub Eyes' back.

"It's alright Eyes," Kanon said sympathetically. "I'm right here so you can go ahead and cry all you need."

"Kanon? (Sniffle)" Eyes said, his tears not slowing down in the least.

"Yes?" Kanon said as he gently stroked Eyes.

"Thank you." Eyes said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Your welcome, brother." He said nuzzling the top of Eyes' head.

How was that!? Review! Over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

I know I had said it was complete, but it felt like it was missing something! So here it is.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own.

After Eyes fell asleep, Kanon laid him down and covered him up with Eyes' navy blue comforter. He walked out of the room and closed the door quietly. He then took the ruined picture and tucked it in an envelope. He took it and placed it in his coat pocket. He then put his coat on and left the house to run an errand.

(-)

Eyes woke up at about six o'clock, his head hurt and he felt drained. He noticed that he was covered up by his comforter. He then got up and went down stairs, for it smelt like dinner was done. As he entered the kitchen Kanon came over to him and gave Eyes a hug.

"How do you feel?" Kanon asked.

"…alright I guess…" He said looking downwards.

"…I got you something." Kanon said with a small smile.

"…What is it?" Eyes asked as he rubbed his eye, trying to wake up the rest of the way.

"It's in that bag over there," Kanon gestured to the bag. "Open it."

Eyes walked over to the kitchen table and opened the bag. He let out a gasp in shock.

"You fixed it! But how…?" Eyes questioned.

Kanon smiled, "well it wasn't easy, but your worth it."

And Eyes gave Kanon a really big hug. And Kanon gave small laugh and hugged him back.

It was missing a happy ending! Review! Over and out!


End file.
